La planète des morts vivants
by BeastBelow
Summary: Ceci ne suit pas les héros du manga/anime bien que ceci seront croisés en certaines occasions. Il s'agit donc d'une reprise de contexte, où l'on suivra le dévoué domestique Ayano et sa maîtresse Inamo dans une aventure dans le monde d'HOTD. Sortie irrégulière, la longueur de cette fanfiction sera au minimum de 5 chapitres, au maximum de 10 chapitres. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1 - Manoir Hanté

**Chapitre I.**

**Haunted Mansion**

Les pas résonnent dans le couloir, l'écho déformant le bruit des êtres de chairs qui peuplent désormais les jardins et le rez-de-chaussée. Haletant, Ayano refuse pourtant de s'arrêter, qu'arrivera-t-il si les autres l'attrapent ? Mourra-t-il comme eux ? Reviendra-t-il pour hanter à son tour les lieux qu'il a un jour chéris ? C'est un risque qu'il refuse de prendre, c'est une idée qu'il refuse de croire. Le manoir, situé sur une colline, a réduit l'invasion des infectés, mais des rescapés, secourus plus tôt dans la journée, mordus par ces êtres bestiaux, se sont rapidement transformés et de l'ensemble des employés et de la famille qui vivaient ici sont décédés sous leurs crocs acérés. Le jeune homme, à peine majeur, s'était vu offrir le travail de travailler pour cette riche famille, payé convenablement et ayant un toit où dormir, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Habitué à vivre difficilement dans la rue, cette proposition avait été une aubaine pour lui, une chance inespérée de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Habitant dans les combles, lieu qu'il avait lui-même choisi à cause de la lunette ronde qui donnait une vue impressionnante, il avait été protégé du début de l'attaque, réveillé par les cris des autres servants. La lucarne qu'il avait choisi pour la vue décida de son sort, le prévenant de descendre de son perchoir. Il y serait resté si la voix de la seconde fille du château n'avait pas résonné dans les couloirs pour lui parvenir. Elle était celle qui lui avait permis de rentrer dans le manoir, elle était sa sauveuse et Ayano se sentait responsable, l'impression étrange d'avoir une dette envers elle. Avant de descendre de son grenier, il s'était emparé d'une vielle crosse de hockey qui trainait là-haut. Bien qu'il est eu l'habitude de se battre, l'idée même l'en répugnait, ces jours sont derrière moi, pensait-il.

Les quelques semaines passées dans la résidence lui avait permis d'en apprendre la grande majorité des couloirs et salles qui forment un véritable dédale pour ceux qui n'y sont pas initiés. La chambre d'Inamo se situe à l'opposé même de l'endroit d'où se situe la trappe qui permet d'accéder au grenier. Il faut traverser l'aile ouest, réservée aux servants, avant de passer par la salle de conférence, avant de ressortir dans l'aile est, où sont les chambres de la famille Tsukinuchi. Ayano, descendu dans le couloir, n'arriva pas à en croire ses yeux. Les murs, habituelles si chaleureux de leur couleur brune claire, étaient recouvert de sangs, les cadavres de ceux qu'il appelait désormais ses amis jonchant le sol. Plus que la vue, ce fut l'odeur qui souleva le cœur du pauvre jeune homme et s'il réussit à se contenir ici, la limite de l'acceptable n'était pas loin d'être atteinte. Enjambant la servante maîtresse dont l'identification ne fut possible que par la tenue, Ayano n'attendit pas plus longtemps et partit en direction du cri.

A peine le croisement du couloir fut franchi qu'Ayano comprit la triste situation. Au bas des escaliers, un attroupement de ces monstres, leurs grognements formant un brouhaha inaudible, semblables à des lamentations, la personnification de la Peur elle-même. Saisi de panique à la vue de cette horreur, loin des cadavres déjà puants de ses anciens confrères, loin de l'odeur grandissante des corps meurtris, la vue de ces monstres, de ces visages connus déformés, d'une couleur si pâle, aux multiples blessures, les yeux roulés dans les orbites. Reculant de quelques pas, le jeune homme trébucha sur un corps tombé en travers du chemin. La crosse tomba en brisa les lamentations du rez-de-chaussée. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer, pensa Ayano, pour que les choses soient dans cet état. Il savait des choses sur les zombies, bien évidemment, comme tout jeune de cette époque. Revenus à la vie à cause d'une fuite biologique d'un laboratoire pour la plus probable au manque de place aux Enfers pour les plus religieux, le nombre de théorie en était d'ailleurs devenu ridicule. Se redressant, il attrapa sa crosse et, sans même regarder l'attroupement de revenants qui tentaient de monter les marches sans y parvenir, continua d'avancer pour retrouver Inamo.

S'il avait cru un instant que traverser le manoir serait une partie de plaisir, Ayano avait depuis longtemps rangé cette idée au fond de son esprit. Il n'avait pour le moment croisé aucun monstre à l'étage, seulement des cadavres complétement déchiquetés, mais où sont passés ceux qui mirent ces gens en pièces. La salle de conférence, une grande salle dont deux portes, à l'est et à l'ouest, permettent de traverser rapidement, une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin, spectacle d'apocalypse à l'ordre du jour. Si la porte donnant sur l'aile Est était bloquée, il lui serait toujours donné de faire le tour en passant par le Grand Hall, mais cela signifierait passer au-dessus de l'Entrée qui, à l'heure actuelle, doit être totalement infesté de ces monstres.

Si l'étage était si calme, il y avait une bonne raison et l'ouverte de la porte est découvrit le mystère : une dizaine de monstres étaient en train de vagabonder devant les chambres, probablement attirés, comme Ayano, par le cri de la jeune femme. Partir ainsi au travers d'eux pouvant s'avérer dangereux, le jeune homme eu une bien meilleur idée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Frappant contre la porte en bois avec sa crosse, bon nombre d'infectés se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

- **Allez, venez ! Venez par-là !** cria-t-il tout en reculant vers l'intérieur de la salle de conférence. D'un pas lent, les zombies commencèrent à avancer dans sa direction, tant qu'Ayano reculait doucement. **Allez ! Venez me croquer !**

Alors qu'il frappait sur la table de réunion, le jeune sorti de la pièce par là où il était arrivé la première fois, fermant la porte, il n'hésita pas et couru aussi silencieusement que possible, pour atteindre la porte Est par l'extérieur de la salle, se concentrant pour ne pas faire attention à la foule qui sembla s'emballer par son passage dans le Grand Hall. Arrivant près de la porte, il ferma celle-ci alors que les zombies, désormais tentant d'ouvrir la porte Ouest, se cognant contre la table et les chaises, ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils étaient enfermés. Mais pour combien de temps, pensa Ayano. Sur la dizaine de monstre qui lui barrait le chemin, il n'en restait désormais plus qu'un seul, qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait du dernier enfant de la famille Tsukinuchi, le petit Shinji. Serrant sa main sur sa crosse, Ayano sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix, que désormais, ce petit gamin plein de vie et de joie n'était plus rien, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre n'ayant qu'une envie, se repaitre de sa chair. Levant le bras, Ayano avança un pied, prêt à frapper, mais dès que le cadavre vivant de Shinji s'avança face à lui, son bras redescendit. Comment s'y résoudre ? Le gamin ouvrit la bouche, le râle des monstres se faisant entendre.

**- Je suis désolé**. Murmura Ayano alors qu'un mouvement circulaire de la crosse brisait le crâne de l'ancien membre de la famille dans un crac sonore. Sous l'impact, du sang gicla et vint éclabousser sa veste de domestique. Retirant la veste pour ne porter finalement qu'une chemise blanche, il déposa sa veste sur le visage du garçonnet. **Puisses-tu reposer dans un monde meilleur.**

Se relevant, il fit les derniers mètres qui le menèrent à la porte d'Inamo. Plaçant la main sur la poignée, il releva la crosse, prêt à tout ce qu'il y aurait dans la chambre. Fermant les yeux, il pria que le sort est pour une fois été clément envers lui. Ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec, il pénétra dans la pièce et fut ébloui par la lumière, ses yeux s'étant habitués au peu de lumière du couloir. Levant un bras pour se protéger du soleil qui l'éblouissait, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un livre voler vers lui, qu'il se pris contre le bras.

******- **Mademoiselle ! Cria-t-il pour protester. **C'est moi ! Fukoji Ayano !**

******- **Aya…no ? Ayano ! C'est bien toi ?

Refermant la porte, la jeune femme lui sauta dessus, bien qu'il n'y ai eu que quelques heures depuis la dernière qu'ils s'étaient vu, une éternité semblait s'être écoulée.

******- **Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il en posant les yeux sur ce visage qui hantait ses rêves.

******- **On peut dire cela…

S'écartant de lui, elle retourna s'asseoir, alors même qu'elle souriait, une larme vint à briller dans le coin de son œil, avant que cette unique larme ne devienne un torrent.

******- **Tout le monde… Je n'ai rien pu faire. Bégaya-t-elle.

******- **Ce n'est pas votre faute, tenta de la rassurer Ayano, **qui aurait pu prévoir qu'en une belle journée d'avril comme aujourd'hui, il y aurait cette… catastrophe.**

S'approchant d'elle, il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, le regard triste. Ses yeux parcoururent sa jeune amie, elle portait encore ses vêtements amples de jeune femme aisée.

******- **Mademoiselle devrait se changer. Il n'est pas aisé de bouger rapidement dans ces habits. Une fois changée, nous devrions partir, trouver un endroit plus sûr qu'ici pour passer la nuit.

Ayano savait très bien de quoi il parlait, si son petit subterfuge avait marché tout à l'heure, il n'allait pas durer bien longtemps et les zombies se répartiraient bientôt sur tout l'étage. Impossible de retourner au grenier, de plus, il n'y a aucun vivre à l'intérieur, aucune arme, remonter là-haut signifie la mort. Sans parler, Inamo se leva et disparu derrière dans son dressing, dont l'on entend que le bruissement du tissu. Prenant une chaise pour bloquer la porte, qu'il coince sous la poignée, Ayano cherche vainement un endroit où aller. Les cuisines sont au Nord, mais elles sont beaucoup trop exposées, ne parlons pas des salons, dont les portes sont simplement faites de toiles. Faisant les cents pas, la réflexion du jeune homme est interrompue par la sortie du dressing de la demoiselle. Désormais vêtu d'un jean et d'une maillot léger, elle attache ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval.

******- **Cela devrait mieux convenir, dit-elle dans un sourire.** Nous devrions passer par l'armurerie**, continue-t-elle en enfilant une botte. **Père est un adorateur de chasse et à constituer une belle collection d'armes en tout genre**.

Ne sachant même pas qu'il y avait une armurerie dans le manoir, Ayano accepte d'un hochement de tête. Si l'armurerie n'était pas accessible pour les domestiques, cela signifie sans doute qu'elle est fermée à clef, et qu'il sera difficile d'y accéder.

******- **Possédez-vous la clef qui permettra d'y accéder ?

Étouffant un petit rire, Inamo ouvre son armoire pour y sortir un sabre d'une magnifique facture. L'étui étant d'un rouge vermeille magnifique sur lequel est gravé une hirondelle, emblème de la famille Tsukinuchi. Sur la garde, un anneau a été rajouté, et pendant au bout de l'anneau, une clef qui ne rentrerait dans aucune des serrures traditionnelles.

******- **Il y a beaucoup de secrets dans cette maison, Ayano.

Plaçant le sabre à sa ceinture, le jeune Fukoji n'arrive pas à en croire ses yeux. Intrigué par la jeune femme depuis qu'il a posé le pied dans la maison, il l'a toujours considérée comme une petite fille à papa incapable de se défendre, mais il semblerait qu'il ait eu tort.

******- **L'armurerie est-elle une pièce sure ? demande-t-il sans parvenir à cacher son anxiété. Toujours plus décontracté, Tsukinuchi lui répondit, toujours en souriant.

******- **Elle est blindée, possède d'un verrouillage à clef, tout en parlant elle releva le sabre pour désigner la clef **et nécessite l'empreinte d'un membre de la famille.**

**- Votre père doit être un peu paranoïaque.** Répondit Ayano dans un rire gêné.

**- Et c'est peu dire.**

Prêt à partir, le domestique fit reculer sa demoiselle et enleva la chaise de sous la porte. Arquant les jambes, prêts à courir, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, tout sourire ayant disparu. Prochain arrêt : l'armurerie. Ouvrant la porte, ils disparurent dans le couloir.


	2. Chapter 2 - Armurerie Mortelle

**Chapitre II**

**Deadly Armory**

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur le Manoir de la famille Tsukinuchi. Le ciel, de teintes roses, oranges et rouges, rappelant vaguement les dernières vacances au bord de plage aux allures de paradis, isolé dans le temps, figé dans les mémoires comme l'un des plus beau souvenir que l'on puisse avoir. Souvenir souillé par le sang et la mort. En baissant les yeux, ce ne sont pas plages de sables fins ni des eaux pures et limpides, mais une triste vérité, un monde en deuil, un monde qui, à chaque pas de plus dans l'obscurité, sombre vers la folie et le désespoir. Dans ce flot d'émotion et d'énergie, la lutte continue pour Ayano et Inamo.

Depuis le départ de la chambre, les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer. Les êtres, bloqués au rez-de-chaussée, interdisent toujours le passage par le Hall. Bloqués dans la salle de conférence, les portes n'ont pu les retenir longtemps et ainsi disposés, toutes tentatives de passer est pure inconscience. Reculant, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvent finalement bloqués dans l'une des salles de bain annexe au bout de l'aile Est. Bloquant la porte à l'aide d'une des commodes remplis de serviette encore propre, Inamo se laisse tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire. Epuisée après une journée bien chargée de première enfant de la famille, elle n'avait pas prévu de combattre ainsi contre ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Amis, servants, famille. Rien n'est épargné par le fléau ramenant les morts à la vie. Posant les coudes sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, Ayano, essoufflé, lance à sa maîtresse, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- **Je ne vous savais pas si experte avec une lame, Mademoiselle.**

Sans même relever la tête, le regard vide, pointant un morceau de savon qui traine sur l'évier, sa réponse, bien loin de détendre l'atmosphère, ne fait que l'alourdir.

- **Qui aurais cru que je m'en servirais un jour. **

S'il n'avait pas été aussi timide et respectueux, le domestique aurait probablement étreint sa maîtresse adorée, enlevant les taches de sang qui commencent à sécher sur les pommettes fines et gracieuses d'Inamo. Cherchant un moyen de ressortir d'ici, la situation semble au point mort. Un silence pesant s'installe entre les deux fuyards, un fond sonore des plus immondes n'arrangeant rien. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore à la porte, on entend déjà les pieds racler le sol d'une démarche lente et molle, alors que les voix se lamentent, d'inaudibles murmures tristes. S'appuyant de plus en plus sur ses coudes, Ayano n'arrive guère à se concentrer à cause de ces choses derrière la porte. Déviant son attention sur eux, il finit par remarquer, que le bruit des morts, bien que ne diminuant pas, n'augmente plus non plus.

- **Qu'allons-nous faire ? **Se lamente la jeune femme, dont l'adrénaline est retombée et que désormais, la fatigue se fait ressentir sur le corps, amenuisant son courage.

- **Ecoutez, Mademoiselle, n'entendez-vous pas ? **

- **Entendre quoi, Ayano ? Je ne remarque rien hormis ces monstres.**

- **C'est bien ça, les monstres. N'auraient-ils pas dû défoncer les portes à l'heure actuelle ? Pourquoi n'attaquent-ils pas ?**

Se redressant, Inamo perçoit finalement ce que son valet veut entendre par là. Se levant et s'approchant de la porte, elle se risque à l'entrouvrir, un espace ayant été laissé malgré leurs efforts pour bloquer la porte avec le meuble. Le temps que son œil s'habitue à la noirceur du couloir, elle finit par s'adapter. Les créatures ne semblent pas voir le trait de lumière pourtant distinct dans l'obscurité du passage.

- **Ils ne semblent pas remarquer la lumière, **commente-t-elle.

- **Pourquoi réussissent-ils à nous suivre alors ? **s'empresse de demander Ayano.

- **L'odeur ? Non, ce n'est pas ça, ils nous auraient suivi également… Le son peut-être ? Sans odorat ni vue, d'instinct, ils se dirigent vers ce qu'ils s'entendent, nous…**

Un éclair semble traverser l'esprit de la brunette qui referme la porte lentement, sans bruit. Se redressant, Ayano recule son coude, endoloris par le manque de sang. Tapant dans le carreau, un _bong _sonore résonne dans la pièce, amplifié par la céramique présente partout. Jetant un regard noir à son compagnon, Inamo ne bouge cependant pas, pas plus qu'Ayano, figés tous deux dans la peur. Après quelques secondes, pourtant, la porte craque. Ils ont entendu.

- **Imbécile. **Crache la maîtresse à un domestique dépité.

- **Nous avons au moins vérifié votre théorie. **S'embourbe-t-il.

- **A quoi cela sert-il si l'on est mort ?! **Rétorque-t-elle, visiblement agacée par le manque de tenue du jeune homme. Parcourant la pièce du regard, le destin semble scellé, quand une idée germe dans l'esprit toujours vif de la demoiselle.

- **Sortons par-là.** Dit-elle en se précipitant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

- **Vous préférez le suicide à la mort par morsure ?**

- **Que vous êtes idiot parfois, il y a un rebord, je l'utilisais étant petite pour rejoindre discrètement ma sœur sans que Mère ne le sache. **

Préférant ne rien répondre plutôt que de paraître rude, Ayano jeta un regard derrière lui, le bois de la porte commençant à laisser apparaître les visages difformes de leurs poursuivants. Aidant sa rescapée à passer par la fenêtre, il dû se résoudre à laisser sa crosse derrière lui. Celle si commençant à être fendu, elle ne serait bientôt plus en état de servir et, elle ne ferait que le gêner sur le rebord, étroit d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

- **Que le diable m'emporte, **jura-t-il avant de s'élancer à son tour par la fenêtre.

Le soleil continuait de descendre et le regard d'Ayano, balaya le paysage, cette vue, qu'il avait pourtant chérit depuis son arrivée, n'était plus rien pour lui. En quelques heures seulement, de larges colonnes de fumée s'étaient élevées et l'on n'entendais désormais aucun bruit commun en une fin de journée classique. Même en ce jour d'apocalypse, il n'y avait ni sirène de pompier ou de policier. Avaient-ils tous péris ? Et sa petite sœur, au lycée Fujimi, qu'était-il advenu d'elle ? Si lui n'avait pas eu la chance d'être choisi par une famille d'adoption, elle avait eu cette chance et était tombée dans une bonne famille, elle pouvait ainsi aller dans un lycée sans beaucoup de soucis.

- **Avance, au lieu de rêvasser. **Lui hurla Inamo, éloignée de plusieurs mètres maintenant.

- **Je m'inquiète pour ma sœur, voilà tout.**

- **Ravi de l'apprendre, j'aimerais cependant que l'on soit en sécurité pour faire la discussion. **

Rattrapant celle qui l'attendait, Ayano ne put s'empêcher au jeune Shinji, qu'il avait dû mettre au sol, après qu'il ait été transformé. Dès qu'il le pourrait, il prierait à nouveau pour le salut du jeune maître, tendre envers tout le monde.

- **La prochaine fenêtre donnera sur la chambre de Père, l'armurerie est juste à côté. **

- **Soyez-prudente, mademoiselle Tchukinuchi. **

- **Ne crains rien, Père ferme toujours sa porte à clef en sortant de la pièce, elle n'est donc probablement pas infestée. **

Restant méfiant malgré tout, l'anxiété d'Ayano atteint son maximum quand, dans un sourire, main sur la garde, Inamo pénétra dans la chambre pour ne réapparaître que quelques secondes plus tard.

- **La voie est libre.**

Rentrant à son tour, la sobriété de la chambre patronal le surpris. Issus d'une famille aisée, Ayano s'était attendu à tomber sur une chambre composée d'un lit énorme à baldaquin, d'un dressing d'autant plus impressionnant et d'une armada complétement de décorations plus chics les unes que les autres. Il n'en était rien, Des murs ternes, une simple commode, deux tables de chevets et une bijouterie des plus élégantes sur laquelle reposait une photo de la famille au complète.

La vue de la photo suscita chez Inamo une vague d'émotion, la tragédie n'avait épargné personne. Lorsque la pandémie pris effet, la jeune femme rentrait de son cours de l'après-midi, exténuée par les tâches qu'elle avait faites tout au long de la journée, elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour se reposer avant de repartir pour le cours du soir. Alors qu'elle se détendait avec un de ses livres fétiches, jetant un oeil par sa fenêtre, elle avait vu les valets du jardin tentant de ramener un homme blessé à l'intérieur de la maison, mais alors même que ceux-ci le transportait avec difficulté, l'inconnu avait mordu l'un des porteurs, provoquant la panique. C'était de là que tout avait dégénéré, pensait-elle. Détachant son regard de la photo pour mettre à terme à la nostalgie d'une époque pourtant très récente, elle s'approcha de la porte et en tirant sur la poignéeé, elle vérifia que la porte était bien fermée comme elle le devait.

Sans ce faire d'idée, elle n'imaginait pas son père aller s'enfermer alors même que les morts revenaient parmi les vivants, il était du genre à foncer droit devant, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, sa maitrise quasiment parfaite des armes blanches lui assurait un avantage considérable au corps à corps, ce qui n'est pas plus mal face à ces monstres.

- **La porte de l'armurerie est à trois mètres à peine de la chambre. S'ils sont bien aveugles, nous pourrions nous faufiler pour l'atteindre.**

Ayano ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de marcher entre ces monstres, la proximité était le plus grand des danger les concernant, peu rapide, ils n'arrivaient pas à rattraper les fuyards, mais plus ils étaient nombreux, plus il devenait difficile de rester en vie.

- **Je vais passer en première, **continua Inamo, **et quand la porte sera ouverte, vient à ton tour, je fermerais derrière toi.**

Même si elle tentait de rester calme, la pression qu'il y avait sur ses épaules à ce moment l'empêchait de penser de façon parfaitement rationnelle. La chance d'y rester était si grande, les chances de survies, si faible. S'approchant de la porte, Ayano, mis la main sur la poignée pendant qu'Inamo tournait la clef qui déverrouilla la porte. Sentant sa main devenir moite, le jeune homme posa ses yeux marron sur la jeune femme. S'il l'avait toujours trouvée magnifique, il la trouvait aujourd'hui plus que courageuse, beaucoup plus que lui ne le serait jamais. Les yeux verts d'Inamo croisèrent ceux de son valet, ils avaient tous deux peur, une peur légitime mais handicapante.

- **A partir de maintenant, silence radio.** Souffla-t-elle en rapprochant son visage de celui de son compagnon d'infortune.

La poignée grincha légèrement tandis que la porte s'ouvrait en silence, découvrant un couloir peuplé uniquement de quelques revenants. Après un premier pas hésitant, Inamo s'engagea silencieusement dans le couloir, d'une démarche gracieuse, l'on n'entendait rien, seulement les monstres grognant et déambulant en frottant leurs pieds par terre. Dans sa poitrine, Inamo sentait son cœur battre plus qu'après n'importe quel sport. Arrivée à la porte blindée donnant sur l'armurerie, elle releva son sabre le plus doucement possible, afin que la clef ne cogne pas contre le fourreau. Les yeux humides, elle enfonça la clef dans la serrure et fit le tour nécessaire. Le scanner d'empreinte se découvrit, elle plaça sa main dessus, une fois effectué, un léger bruit confirma l'ouverture de la porte. L'impression d'être en équilibre au-dessus du vide, Inamo ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, de peur de le bruit ai attiré un ou deux des morts. Il n'en fut rien, mais sans rien relâchée, elle fit signe à son camarade et pénétra dans la pièce.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps, Ayano partit à son tour, aussi discret qu'il pouvait l'être. Contrairement à Inamo, il n'était plus armé et le moindre son signifiait une mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Il aurait au moins eu le plaisir de faire un bout du chemin avec elle. C'était mieux que rien au final. Arrivant à la porte, il s'engouffra sans attendre et la porte se referma derrière lui. La lumière, plus faible que dans le souvenir d'Inamo, n'offrait pas un spectacle des plus rassurants. Une des étagères était renversé, plusieurs flaques de sang inondait le sol, des traces de lutte apparente contre les murs, où les mains ensanglantées des agresseurs, ou des victimes, avaient atterris. Ouvrant la bouche pour parler, Inamo fut interrompu par la main d'Ayano qui vint se plaquer contre sa bouche.

- **Nous ne sommes pas seuls, **murmura-t-il, **et si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, il n'y a que quelques personnes qui ont pu venir.**

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle n'ignorait pas ce détail, elle n'ignorait pas que, très probablement, le sang sur le sol et sur les murs provenait d'un membre de la famille. Reculant, elle heurta le mur, s'effondrant le long de celui, pour finir la tête entre les genoux. Attrapant un des sabres qui était tombé de l'étagère renversé, Ayano avança en silence dans l'armurerie. Au sol, trois corps semblait pleurer sur le quatrième, mais plus il approchait, plus il saisit que la scène n'était guère ce qu'il semblait être. Un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'année, gisait au sol, les tripes à l'air. L'air était saturé d'odeurs plus atroces que puisse supporter un jeune homme. Le sang, mêlé aux tripes, fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Ayano. Serrant ses mains moites sur le sabre. Alors qu'il allait lever le bras pour ôter la première tête, il sentit une main chaude sur son épaule.

- **Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. **Lui dit Inamo dans l'oreille, dont la voix trahissait la tristesse et le malheur. **Je m'en occupe.**

- **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas seule. **Répondit Ayano, d'une voix faible.

Un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres d'Inamo, elle n'était pas encore toute seule, mais la perte de sa famille avait cassé quelque chose en elle, l'espoir. Empoignant son sabre, la jeune femme pria pour sa famille, pria qu'ils soient en paix, qu'ils la pardonnent et la comprennent pour son geste. Dégainant, le coup fut directe et la tête du premier revenant roula sur le sol. Le retour de sabre ôta deux autres têtes. S'agenouillant sur le cadavre de son père, la pointe du katana vers le sol, Inamo ferma les yeux, donnant les dernières prières à son père pendant que du bout de l'épée, Ayano arrachait la vie maudite des têtes qui, malgré le fait qu'elles avaient été ôté de leur corps, continuait à grincher des dents.

Se relevant, la jeune Tchukinuchi fit tournoyer son sabre avant de finalement l'enfoncer dans le crâne de son propre père dans un bruit des plus sinistres. Le regard d'Ayano se tourna vers son amie, il n'osait même pas s'imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir à l'instant. Pensant fort à sa sœur, ne pas avoir la certitude que celle-ci avait péri était un espoir fluet dans son esprit, l'espoir naïf que tout pourrait s'arranger. S'avançant vers sa maîtresse, il lâcha son épée et la serra dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, celle-ci lâcha également son arme, le bruit des deux armes tombant au sol résonnant dans la pièce close. Attrapant le dos du valet, elle resserra son étreinte, encore, encore, voulant sentir la chaleur recouvrir son corps. Elle n'y arrivait plus, ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment. C'était impossible, son père n'avait pas plus mourir. Elle n'avait jamais été en très bon terme avec ses deux sœurs et sa mère, mais son père et son frère étaient les deux personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Au moins, ce dernier n'était pas présent avec eux, peut-être est-il encore en vie. Non, s'il n'a pas été abrité avec les autres, c'est qu'il est probablement mort. Ne voulant plus se berner d'illusions, elle accepta cette vérité, sans savoir que les bras qui la retenait en ce moment étaient ceux qui en avaient fini avec les souffrances de son frère.

- **Je ne peux pas rester ici, **finit-elle par réussir à dire, une fois que les larmes furent finies. **Nous devrions partir.**

- **Nous ne pouvons pas, il doit désormais faire nuit dehors, nous n'y verrions rien C'est la mort qui nous y attends. **Répondis rapidement Ayano.

Se dégageant de ses bras, la jeune femme comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, il avait lui aussi perdu espoir ? Reprenant son sabre, Inamo s'avança vers la porte, l'unique moyen de ressortir. Sa main caressa le métal froid, de l'autre côté, ils devaient encore être là, aveugles, à l'affut du moindre bruit, de la moindre proie qui aurait l'erreur de s'approcher de trop près. Se retournant pour dire à Ayano qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, elle le surprit à prendre les rideaux qui recouvraient les fenêtres de la pièce pour recouvrir les corps. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué les fenêtres. Elles étaient fausses, mais à la place de pouvoir voir l'extérieur, il y avait une peinture représentant une scène de la vie de la famille Tchukinuchi. Son petit frère lisait ce qui semblait être un manga, pendant qu'elle et son père jouait une partie d'échec. Les sœurs tricotaient et sa mère lisait un roman, elle avait toujours adoré lire. Sentant une nouvelle vague d'émotion, elle quitta la zone pour se rendre dans le rayon des armes blanches, il y avait de quoi équiper l'ensemble du manoir en cas de guerre. Désormais, la guerre était perdue et les seuls habitants du manoir restant était-elle et Ayano.

Attrapant plusieurs couteaux et armes de corps à corps, elle revint dans l'entrée et déposa tout cela sur la table de métal qui servait à nettoyer les armes. Ayano, attiré par le bruit métallique, resta stupéfait devant la collection qu'elle lui sortait ici.

- **Fais ton choix, **dit-elle en attachant à sa ceinture un couteau de chasse en plus de son sabre. **Nous ne prendrons pas d'armes à feu, cela reviendrait à sonner la cloche du dîner. **

- **J'ai saisi l'idée. **

S'armant à son tour d'un sabre courbé et d'un couteau plus petit que celui d'Inamo, Ayano remarqua l'arc entreposé plus loin.

- **Je peux ? **Demanda-t-il en hochant la tête en direction de l'arc.

- **Si tu sais t'en servir, c'était celui de Père.**

Prenant l'arc, le jeune homme fut surpris par son poids, beaucoup moins lourd qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sa courbe fine paraissait fragile mais en bandant l'arc, Ayano comprit qu'il avait là un objet d'une grande résistance.

- **Plus ou moins, je le prends, on ne sait jamais. **

Revenant, il s'assit sur la table, regardant avec attention Inamo nettoyer son katana avec attention. Sentant le regard peser sur elle, le sang lui monta dans les joues, la faisant rougir. Plus elle passait de temps avec lui, plus elle se sentait en sécurité, il était le chevalier servant qui lui avait toujours manquée. Se concentrant sur son sabre, elle finit par le ranger, pour s'asseoir avec Ayano sur la table.

- **Où irons-nous ? Je veux dire, c'est une belle idée de vouloir partir, mais pour partir où ? **

C'était effectivement une question forte intéressante, à laquelle Ayano n'avait pas pensé, partir, c'était l'unique chose qu'il avait prévu, partir, avec elle, loin d'ici.

- **L'armée ou une organisation gouvernementale a bien dû prévoir quelque chose… Il nous suffirait de les trouver et, nous serions en sécurité. **

Sur le papier, l'idée semblait forte intéressante, mais ce n'est pas chose aisé dans une grande ville comme celle-ci de trouver ce que l'on cherche, surtout quand la population est cannibale et tente de vous manger à chaque coin de rue.

- **Il y a un poste de police à deux rues d'ici, cela vaudrait peut-être le coup d'être tenté ? **Proposa Inamo, connaissant bien le quartier, y ayant vécu toute sa vie. N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, Ayano se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. **Nous partirons à l'aube, Ayano. **

- **Pas de soucis, Mademoiselle, allez-vous reposer, demain sera une longue journée.**


End file.
